Angela's Letter
by LauraHannah90
Summary: Angela Weber writes Bella a letter, talking about their old school friends and her life with Ben. What will Bella do when she's invited to Angela's wedding? Ten years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Angela's Letter

_Authors Note: Angela Weber writes Bella a letter after she realises how much time has passes. Heres what it says: _

_This is a one-shot, and something that I thought I'd try out, just for fun._

_Of course, I do not own Twilight. _

* * *

Hi Bella,

It's me, Angela. Angela Weber. It feels quite strange to be writing a letter to you after all this time. Can you believe it's nearly been ten years? I'm twenty seven! God, I feel so old. Time has gone so quickly, it seems moments ago when you first moved to Forks High School. I really liked you that day Bella. Most girls would have flung themselves at all the boys – everyone thought you were really pretty – but you didn't. I think that's why I respected you.

I bet your wondering why I'm writing to you now. But guess what? Ben and I got engaged! Yeah, that's right, and we've just bought a house together. That's why I was sorting through all my books. CD's and things (I bet you had to do it too when you moved out. It's so boring!) when I found our year book and some prom photos. I saw you and that's when I realised how long it's been, and I thought I should really get in touch!

I went round to your dad's house, to ask for your address. He was so shocked when he saw me, as if time has reversed a little bit. When he recovered, he invited me in though. So you and Edward are travelling, are you? That's what your dad told me. I hope it doesn't take him too long to post this letter; he said he'd post it as soon as he found out your next address.

So yes! Engaged! I know you've been there, and done that, but I'm still so excited. Can you believe it? I bet people all thought it was just a high school romance, just like they did with you and Edward. We proved them wrong, though, huh? I bet Ben wasn't as romantic as Edward though… he always seemed the romantic type. I really hope you guys are happy. Charlie even mentioned that you had a little girl, although he hinted that you'd kind of adopted her. It felt rude to ask him to go into details, but either way, I bet you're a great mom! Ill tell Ben that I've added it to me list after the wedding, see how freaked out he gets, ha-ha.

Speaking of wedding, we haven't set a date yet. But I'll get Charlie to send an invite to you, okay? It will probably be around November, December. I'd really like a winter wedding; something small, not too big - subtle and romantic.

So, maybe you want to hear about some of our school friends? Well Jessica and Mike went out for a really long time, but then they broke up. I'm not 100% sure why, but I figured it was because Jessica got jealous of his wandering eye. I don't talk to her much anymore; we grew apart a little bit.

Let's see… and Tyler moved to Canada after he fell for a Canadian girl when he went there on vacation. He and Lauren did hook up for a little while, but he got bored of her being snobby, apparently.

I don't really know many others. I started writing this letter thinking I did, but maybe I got too wrapped up in Ben. Oops. We broke up for a while a couple of years ago, but it only lasted a month. We had an argument, and never made up until we saw each other at the cinemas. It was terrible, but kind of movie sweet, if you get me.

I'd love to hear from you, Bella. And if you're travelling with the rest of the Cullens, be sure to pass on my love to them as well as to Edward.

I have to go now. Work starts at 9.30. Oh, there's something I didn't say. I'm a teacher's assistant for less-able children. It's a really rewarding job, and I love it! It took a lot of training to be able to do it, and I'm actually a qualified teacher too, but I prefer helping the less-able ones.

Write back to me soon, Bella, if you can.

All my love,

Angela xx

* * *

_Authors Note: So what did you think? Please let me know - I love getting reviews. All feedback is welcome :) _


	2. Bella's thoughts

_Authors Note: Originally, this was just a one-shot but I have been requested to write another chapter with Bella's views. This story is from Bella's Point Of View - I hope you like it :)_

* * *

I was shocked when Charlie came to our house, as unexpected as possible when you have Alice and Edward on you team, claiming he had post. I noticed Angela's writing straight away, which just made questions run around my mind. I thought I'd never see that again.

Charlie didn't stay long, said he had a fishing trip with Billy, so after a game of cards with Renesmee and a can of beer with Emmett, he left. Emmett started cursing, complaining about how it was Edwards father-in-law and he should be the one to drink the beer with him, as he went to empty himself.

I liked Charlie's visits, but not today. I couldn't wait to read Angela's letter! I always assumed that vampire life would end my human one – completely – so now I sat down and read.

Wow, Angela's twenty seven! I looked down at my preserved eighteen year old body and smiled. I'd never reach the age of twenty seven, and neither would Edward. I couldn't remember my first day of Forks High School well; it was one of those foggy human memories that hurt my head when I tried to see through the mist. But Angela liked me, respected me. That seemed like something Angela would say… she was the sensible one, the one who I asked when I had some worries about Edward. She was a good friend.

Wow, Angela's engaged! And buying a house with Ben? Wow. Oh god, the prom photos… eeek, I though. I bet in some of them I had my cast on from the 'James Incident'. I cringed at the memory. But still, if that's what had made her get back in touch with me, I was glad.

Charlie's house. I could imagine his face when he saw Angela. And I didn't need Edward to tell me that he would like to reverse time back to those day. I was his little girl then… Go Charlie! I thought as I read that he'd told her we were travelling. We weren't; we had just moved house, but it seemed easier to lie, it explains all those questions of where are they, what's their new address etc to prevent any unexpected visitors. It surprised me that Charlie had managed to tell the lie successfully, I took after him way too much.

Angela thought Edward was more romantic than Ben? What could I say in reply to that? Yes or no? The proposal wasn't much to shout about! Infact, Edward had, near enough, forced me into the marriage before having sex with me or changing me… Was that romantic? I doubt she'd think so, but taking the proposal to one side, of course Edward was more romantic!!

Well, it wasn't really a surprise that everyone thought we were rushing into our marriage, but still to see it on paper – it stung a bit. Edward hadn't actually told me anyone thoughts. Probably to protect me and not scare me away, I laughed to myself. I knew people had thought the same as Charlie, that I was pregnant.

Charlie mentioned Renesmee… maybe I could include a photo of her from her very younger years. She was fully grown now and had been for three years. But maybe a picture from when she was a few months old, looking the age two or three. Charlie adored Renesmee, I laughed aloud as I thought of him trying to show her off without giving away all that he knew (although it wasn't that much anyway).

And then my heart sunk. Angela was planning on sending an invite of her wedding to Edward and me. I knew that I couldn't go. Not looking so perfectly eighteen. I sighed, annoyed for resenting my body, when minutes earlier I'd been praising it. She wanted a small winter wedding – 'subtle and romantic' – that sounded like Angela. She never was one for the lime light, much like me. But I'd never got my wish with Alice around…

Jessica and Mike had broken up... I couldn't say I was suprised. I'd always thought them to be quite a false couple, just going through the motions for the sake of it. And bless Tyler! I bet he still felt so guilty about the car accident. Not so in favour of being reminded I didn't turn up for prom with him… I had to admit, I was a little disappointed when that was it. I wanted class reports for them all, just to remember a little human-ness.

Love to the Cullens, I thought. Everyone thought them odd and one point, but Angela was never rude, never mean. Always nice. Probably one of the nicest; and then to sum it up nicely, she has a job teaching the less-able children. Of course she did, she was so patient!

'Write back to me soon' it read, so I did. I picked up a pen and began to write. What I hated about it was that most of it was lies. I could tell her I had a daughter Renesmee, and still madly in love with Edward. But infact we were not travelling, I'd have to accept her invitation to her wedding, but the politely excuse myself nearer the time. Nevertheless, I wrote happily.

* * *

_Authors Note: I hope you liked this chapter. I had to include this, as well as Bella's letter (Chapter 3 - coming soon!) because the letter isn't all true. As Bella says, most of it will be lies. Please let me know what you think of it! All feedback welcome :) x_


	3. Bella's Reply

_Authors Note: This is Bella's letter in response to the one she received from Angela. I had to include the letter and her thoughts separately, as the letter will be filled with white lies - keep the secret that you're a vampire, remember?_

_I hope you enjoy it, and I don't disappoint. Here we go:_

* * *

"Angela! Oh my god, how are you?

Yes, I'm sorry for the delay in posting this to you, but it's true that Edward and I are travelling. We are currently in a hotel in Greece. The weather is so nice, not like rainy Forks – maybe I might get a tan now, I was always so pale. I hope the weather is being nice to you, too.

Congratulations! Oh, I'm so happy for you. You and Ben were always a lovely couple - we did prove them right, didn't we? Edward and I are happily married, still, and enjoying it so much. I'm not so sure about the romantic side of it, but he does make me happy. I hope Ben looks after you well and you have a happy marriage. Be sure to send an invitation :)

Edward and I do have a little girl, her name is Renesmee and she's two years old now. I'll send a picture with this letter, she so gorgeous. We are talking of adopting, maybe that's why Charlie mentioned adoption – but no, Renesmee is our daughter. Although everyone calls her Nessie! It's really infuriating, sometimes, ha-ha, so if you ever hear a mention of a Nessie, be sure to correct them!

It was really good to hear about our school friends! It does seem so long ago, I can't even remember some bits! I cringed when I remembered prom... I was never really a dancer - never really my scene. And to make it worse, I'm wearing a cast, aren't I? I bet I look stunning in those pictures...

Oh, wow. I probably would have picked that job for you – you were always so patient with people. Not like me, I had a temper. I went to Alaska University and I'm now an English Literature professor. I've taken some time off though for my travelling. We're not travelling with Carlisle and Esme, as Carlisle's got a job in a hospital in England. He's doing some charity work there, so Esme stayed with him. We do meet up with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, from time to time, but we're mainly travelling on our own. I'll be sure to pass on my love though, as you must to Ben.

I'm really sorry this letter is so short, it's just I'm so tired. Having a child is so draining – I didn't get any sleep last night at all, so while Edward takes Renesmee to the beach, I'm going for a nap.

Keep in touch though, and thanks so much for writing me. And don't forget that invite!

All my love,

Bella xx"

I read it through twice and then let Edward read it through. He chuckled at the romantic bit, and I had to explain about the forced marriage. He didn't find that too funny. I wished there was a way I could go to Angela's wedding - show my support like she had supported me before. Maybe there is a way, I thought, and we just have to find it.

* * *

_Authors Note: I think Bella could get away with that. She could never lie in perosn, but it wasnt too hard on paper. Please let me know what you think, I love getting reviews. _

_After someone suggested it, I am trying to find a way of Bella and Edward actually being able to attend the wedding. So... keep your eye out. This story might not be finished just yet... (So much for it being a one-shot!)_


	4. Edward's Plan

_Authors Note: Okay, so here we are again! I'd been asked to extend the original one-shot of Angela's Letter to include Bella's response, which I did. Then, I was asked to continue the story and allow Bella and Edward to go to Angela's wedding, which I've now done. It took me a while, as I've been working on 'Meeting Mom' and 'When Bella Goes...' (Check them out?) but then I got an urge to write this. _

_This chapter is Bella's Point Of View of the countdown to the wedding, and how they made it possible. I had some great ideas through reviews, which this chapter is loosely based on, but not completely. The next chapter will be Angela's wedding from Angela's point of view. _

_I hope you enjoy it. It was written especially for you guys :) _

_Happy Reading:_

* * *

Angela had sent her invitation to me, as promised, with another letter of joy as she counted down the 21 days until she said 'I do'. As the wedding date got closer, the fact I couldn't be there had played on my mind since the moment I'd falsely accepted the invitation. With 5 more days to go, all I had was the image of her at my own wedding, but reversing the roles so I could picture hers.

It was a strange fascination that I had with it - I think I wanted to recall my human life and my human friends. It sounded weird hearing about their continuing lives; I guess for some absurd reason I'd imagined their lives would stop because mine had. Angela, I knew, was one of my greatest friends. Especially since my 'touchy' period with Edward we'd grown particularly close as she didn't judge. I felt I owed her something by going to her wedding, and I was a let down for not being able to.

"What's the matter, love?" Edward's velvet voice whispered into my ear. We were lying on the bed together, the night outside enclosing us in our own circle, and I thought Edward had been reading, but obviously not. I turned to face him and it was apparent that he'd been watching me.

"Oh…" I began – it seemed pointless lying with my useless ability to act. "Well, I've just been thinking about Angela's wedding." He nodded his head for me to continue. "She was always such a good friend to me, never judging my relationship with you, and well, it just seems harsh that I can't go to her wedding." I admitted smiling guiltily as Edward analysed my words. He shot me a crooked smile.

"What's funny?" I asked confused.

"That I'm always right." He laughed, stopping at my still confused expression. "I told you you'd miss them…" His voice trailed off as the realisation hit both him and me what he meant.

"Not as much as I'd miss you." I sighed, turning back to stare up at the white ceiling. I'd hated the plain colour and had wondered for some time now if I could paint it a baby blue or a yellow that would brighten the room a little.

"I know." He said, turning onto his own back.

Neither of us moved for some minutes, until finally, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile.

"What if we went?" he said, excitement rising in his perfect voice.

"Don't kid with me, Edward." I scolded, "It's not nice to tease." I pouted as I continued to stare at the white canvas above me, painting my own patterns with the colours of my mind.

"I'm serious, Bella." He held, this time with that tone that I knew he was telling the truth.

"How?" I asked, still not looking at him. I'd feel embarrassed if he saw the happiness I felt at the possibility he was dangling in front of my eyes for him to take it away from me. I understood, however, I knew he was not being mean; it's just what came with being a vampire.

"Well, ten years have passed, so we aren't supposed to look eighty or something." He chuckled. "And, well, I think we could pass as older."

"Pass as older?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows in confusion. What the hell did he mean?

"Appearances aren't everything, Bella. We act older, talk like we are older – jobs, children, and dress older. People will assume we're older, why would we lie? And who would suspect immortality anyway?" He asked rhetorically as I mulled over the idea in my head. It sounded simple, but – and I hated the fact there was a but – I could act worth a darn.

"Keep talking." I smiled.

"Well, that's it." Edward laughed. "We do what we always do – pretend. People will believe us. Ten years, what's that to anyone?"

"Edward, I can't _pretend._" I insisted. "You know I can't. I can't lie!" I sighed loudly as he laughed, amused by my statement.

"I'll be there." He promised. "I can see how much you want to go, so we'll go. We can try." He paused for a moment, an idea flashing over his eyes. "Alice can add some make-up to us, we can dress older, and you'll look so different anyway Bella, they'll just assume its age." He suggested.

"You think?" I asked sceptically. What if there were people who didn't think that? It could cause so many problems, was it really worth it?

"Yeah, I do." He said, pulling me into for a kiss. "When is it?" he asked.

"In five days." I said hesitantly – I was just so happy that I'd replied to the invitation saying I could go! Our plan had been to call the day before and say Renesmee was ill or we ourselves were. "Is that enough time?"

"Bella we have five days. And five nights." He smiled, winking at me. "Anyway, what do we need to do?" He asked.

He'd stumped me, what did we need to do? It's not as if we were organising the wedding, after all. I wasn't a bridesmaid, or an important role in the wedding; that was Angela's cousin and Ben's younger sister being as Angela only had two twin younger brothers; Isaac and Joshua.

"Errrm…" I paused. "A present? A dress? A suit?" I stopped and Edward raised his eyebrows, challenging me to continue. "That's it." I mumbled defeated.

"Exactly. Just relax, and besides, Alice will pick the dress and the suit, and make sure we look our absolute best!" He promised. "And, maybe we could travel and stay with Charlie overnight before the wedding? He'll like that, I bet."

Edward's response was clear that my face had lit up. A night with Charlie? On top of being at Angela's wedding? It was great. It was more than great, it was amazing! I never thought I'd see Angela again, and my insides were alight with happiness and excitement.

"We'll sort it tomorrow, right?" Edward smiled, finding his own happiness in my excitement.

"Yeah." I agreed, as he picked up his book, but in all honesty, my mind did not wander from the wedding of an old school friend that I was going to.

***

The next day I rang Angela, more excited about her wedding than I ever had been about my own. "Cut it out, Bella!" Jasper had snapped, sighing and retreating to his room as my emotions seemed to boil over.

"Hey, Angela, it's me, Bella." I smiled into the phone. I'd quietened the rest of the Cullens because Angela thought we were travelling alone.

"Bella? Oh, it's great to hear from you. How are you?" She asked; I think it was fair to say that Angela, along with Edward and Esme, were the only ones who genuinely wanted to know whether I was okay.

"Great thanks, what about you? How are your feet?" I asked, knowing I'd been asked the same question when I was getting married.

"They're okay…" Angela replied slowly, confused, "Oh!" She laughed, finally catching on. "Very hot!" She giggled.

"I just wondered if there was anything you wanted me and Edward to do. We know how stressful a wedding is…" I offered, wanting to be involved now I knew I could be.

"Errm… no, I don't think there is actually. We're handling it pretty well." She sounded excited. "My mum's fetching the cake, my dad is trying to keep his nerves down and practicing his speech," she laughed, "my brothers are helping Ben's dad decorate the hall and the catering business is taking care of everything else!"

"Oh, okay." I shrugged. "Well, if there is, let me know, okay?" I heard her mumble in reply. "Edward and I are coming to stay with Charlie the night before, so we'll be there if you need us for anything." I re-enforced.

"Oh, thanks Bella. It means a lot. Is Renesmee coming to the wedding?" She asked hopefully. I sighed deeply.

"I'm really sorry, but she can't. Carlisle and Esme were planning on taking her on a vacation as they hardly ever see her. It's been arranged for a while – its kind of a monthly thing." I lied smoothly, as Edward nodded encouragingly from the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, that's a shame. You'll bring pictures though, right?" She said seeming genuinely bummed out. I couldn't take Renesmee, she'd been fully grown for three years and she looked our age! I'd told her in my letter she was two years old – despite the lie that had become my life, I could not ignore the fact that I was a mother.

"Of course!" I promised, making a mental note to sort out some younger photos from the countless albums that Alice and Rose made of her.

"Oh great! Sorry, Bella, but I've really got to go now. Ben's Aunt arrived on an early flight and wants to give me some marriage tips. I'm dreading it actually, but she's my soon-to-be-in-law!" She screeched excitedly.

"Okay, Ang, have fun!" I said. "Bye." I hung up.

"Add that to the list!" I called to a prying Edward.

"What? Photos?" he asked, frowning.

"Yes. What the bride wants, the bride gets." I smiled, wishing I'd had the same insight for my own wedding.

***

Of course, Alice had taken both Edward and I shopping and it was one of the first times that Edward and I had been together. Alice dragged us into the most expensive shop first, but I'd declined point blank that I did not want to out-do the bride as it was unfair on Angela. Finally, Alice pulled us into a shop that was a compromise for both of us. Alice went straight to the 'elegant' style, and pulled out two or three pretty looking dresses of the colours pale blue, a rich purple and a strawberry red.

"Go and try them on." She ordered, passing them me as the bottoms swayed with the swift motion. As I walked into the fitting room, I saw Alice dance over to an awkward Edward being harassed by the shop assistants. I breathed deeply to cool the jealousy rising inside of me.

I tried on the rich purple one first, thinking that it seemed the more seasonal of the dresses Alice had given me. It was full length (a sign of age apparently) and a halter neck. It was simple but stylish and when I'd put it on, I fell in love with it.

"Alice?" I called, and my sister was at my side instantly.

"Hmm…" She analysed and I waited for her response. She cocked her head from side to side in a critical way and I cringed as she bit her lip.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed as she bursted my bubble.

"It's missing something." She mumbled as she walked away to find something. I sat on the small chair that was in the sitting room with me, the curtain pulled back as I waited for her return. I knew she could take a while.

"Wow." I heard someone breathe. Looking up, I saw a nosey Edward standing at the gap in the wall, his eyes wide.

"You like?" I said, standing up and turning round to give him the view of all of the dress.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, oblivious to the return of Alice, who stood, hands on hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"There! I've been looking for you." She snapped, her eyes narrowed.

"Stop being so controlling, Alice." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Go and try them on then!" Alice snapped, pushing him into the dressing room next to me. I heard him mumble something rude and the curtain being pulled to with a swish of fabric.

"So?" I asked the incredibly annoying little vampire girl in front of me. She stared at me with wide golden eyes.

"So what?" Alice questioned confused as she took my little seat.

"Did you find what's 'missing'?" I asked, getting annoyed by Alice's stupid act.

"Oh, yeah, I found it." She answered un-informatively.

"Well!" I exclaimed. "Where is it?" I snapped impatiently.

"Coming." She sighed as she picked at the nail polish on her left hand. Gritting my teeth to stop from strangling her, I waited until she decided to tell me more. I simply watched her look at each nail with a great amount of care and love, humming quietly to herself.

"At last!" Alice said about a minute later – a minute that held her life in the balance.

I turned around to see a handsome Edward dressed in a suit as dark as blindness with a crisp white shirt underneath. Around his neck was a tie that matched my dress exactly.

"Wow." I said, eyeing up my stunning husband.

"You like?" He quoted, spinning around like I had.

"You look beautiful." I continued and he smiled. Alice clapped her hands loudly, causing a woman in the changing room two down from us to let out a little squeal of fright.

"I've done it again!" Alice praised herself.

"Edward was what I was missing?" I asked in confusion.

"Of course." She answered as if it were obvious. I hadn't realised she thought of Edward as an accessory. "Chop chop then. Get changed, we're getting shoes next." She encouraged as she pushed us back into our own changing rooms and pulling the curtain closed.

***

"Right, so what we're going to do is put eye shadow here and here, with mascara in the obvious place. The purple circles under your eyes will help add age, as well as the more enhanced beauty, but I want to fill out your lips too so I'm going to add lip liner." Alice announced pointing to different parts of my face as she said. "I'll show you exactly how to do it, and if you change any part of it, I will hurt you." She threatened as she pulled out the equipment from her many drawers. And then the torture began.

Our flight was in three hours so the plan was for Alice to apply the basic make-up to make us look older and then for me to add to it before the wedding to make it look formal. My hair would be in a simple ponytail up until the wedding, where I would then put controlled waves into it to add elegance (and age).

Alice worked at me for just over an hour, and then we quickly sped off in Edward's Volvo to the airport. I was excited and Edward knew I was. The makeup would not smudge as sleep was not needed and I had been given specific instructions just in case it did. It wouldn't make much difference, in all honesty, just a few simple faint lines on the forehead to make me look like I had aged. _I _could tell a difference, but I had enhanced eyesight and knew what my face looked like normally. It was Edward that needed to look older – everyone had seen the vampire Edward before, and it was an even harder task of getting Edward in the torture chair that it had been with me!

***

We arrived at Charlie's at a quarter to five in the afternoon, and we were greeted by a warm and buzzing Charlie. He was as excited for our visit as we were, showing me to my old room proudly at the changes he'd made, swapping the single bed for a double bed (something I would have blushed at had I been human) and generally cleaning it.

"Thanks Dad." I hugged him and he shuddered at my touch. Quickly pulling away, I glanced at Edward who murmured for my ears only that it was okay. I forgot sometimes. Charlie was not in on our secret, but he knew things weren't exactly normal. He went along with it, not paying attention to the strange changes and just enjoying Renesmee and me.

"Remember your own wedding, Bells?" He asked as we sat downstairs, handing us drinks.

"Yeah." I laughed. "I'm more excited about Angela's!" I admitted and I noticed Edwards scowl.

"You were a beautiful bride." Charlie muttered before shifting uncomfortably about his comment as I smiled.

"We'll drive down together, right?" Edward checked to fill the silence that had overcome Charlie and I.

"Yeah, sure." He agreed, switching the TV on and flicking through the channels.

"Oh, dad, and just remember…" Charlie's stern look made me stop. "All I was going to say was just remember that Angela thinks Renesmee is two!" I sighed and he nodded to show he understood before turning back to the TV. Edward and I exchanged a glance as we laughed at Charlie's ignorance and desperation to keep it that way.

I made a mental note off all the things I had to do from now onwards:

1. Pretend to sleep (both Edward and me)

2. Add the waves to my hair using the curlers that Alice had bought for me

3. Find my purple earrings out of the bottom of the bag

4. Iron my dress after its journey here

5. Apply the 'formal' make-up

6. Remind Charlie of Renesmee's age

7. Gift wrap the vacation vouchers we'd decided on for Angela's wedding gift

I thought I'd finished before I remembered the most important one of all:

8. Tell Edward I love him.

* * *

_Well, I hoped you liked it. It was a simple filling chapter (quite fluffy really) to show how they were going to do it._

_The next chapter will be Angela's Point of View of her own wedding - not only will it just be her perceptions on Bella and Edward, but also of her love for Ben and the aftermath of the wedding. Any other ideas? Please let me know._

_Reviews would be very nice, please; I encourage all feedback and criticism :)_

_Thanks for reading xx_


	5. Angela's Day

_Authors Note: Thank you all for your support, reviews, favourites and alerts. I appreciate it all. I'm sorry for the slow updates too - but exam's just get in the way, you know? _

_Some critcism I had back from one of the reviewers was that Bella should act older, even though she does not look it physically, because she is now a mother. I have taken this into account for this chapter, making her seem a little more mature from Angela's view. However, I don't think that Bella would mature completely. I feel that, like Renee, motherhood would only have a certain effect on Bella, and in this story, Renesmee's health or wellbeing is not of concern, hence Bella's more...immature side. I hope you agree. Please review with your own feedback._

_So this final chapter is from Angela's Point Of View on the wedding. My reason for this is because:_

_1. The story first began with a letter from Angela and I thought it would be good to end it with Angela's Views._

_2. Also, it's Angela's big day!! I felt that her wedding day should be from her point of view - Bella (or even Edward) would not capture her happiness fully._

_ Amazing, really, how a one-shot suddenly keeps getting expanded. __So, please have fun reading this final chapter!_

* * *

The thing I liked least about my day was going to sleep – that's how wonderful my life was. The escaped world that I knew people couldn't wait to fall into just wasn't necessary for me; the line between dreams and reality had blurred so much, they had entwined together. But still, I dreamed. I dreamed about my future and the children that I wanted, the life that Ben and I would have, the way we would still be this happy when we were old and racing in our wheelchairs. I dreamed about the past, remembering in my dreams the surrealism of falling in love with Ben, our first date, our first kiss, our life that built up until this moment. The only tense I did not dream about was the present, for nothing could compare to the bliss that I felt waking up beside Ben, and every second from that moment on. Even my dreams could not capture the perfect quality of it all.

I was very grateful for my life and I treasured every second of it. I worked hard to make other people's lives as great at mine – I felt I owed them that. I felt I had to equal out the happiness, share my own with the others who didn't feel it as often as I did.

Despite the fact that I wanted a winter wonderland wedding, I almost wanted to wake up with the sun appearing through the gap in the blinds, illuminating my face and Ben's.

I'd always imagined the 'traditional' wedding for my own; the hen party, the silly superstitions like 'don't see the bride before the wedding' but when it came down to it, I wanted Ben and I to spend every moment of the day together. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Ben's Aunt was _extremely_ traditional, and had talked me through every step of her marriage to Ben's uncle, completely oblivious to the fact she'd divorced him after he'd cheated on her and married again.

"Morning, sweetheart." Ben whispered, rolling over in bed to face me. We had a way of knowing if the other was awake; we gently found each others hand, careful not to wake the other, so when they did wake, we were joined. My hand, now, was in Ben's own large hand. "You excited?" He asked, his face lit with his own form of happiness. This wedding was more for me than Ben, but I could tell he enjoyed it all the same.

"Yes!" I squeaked, lifting up my shoulders and smiling widely. "Are you?"

"So-so." He laughed and I gently hit his arm. We lay for a few moments in silence, absorbing the peaceful tranquillity that fell so soothingly around us. "Ange, sorry honey, but we've got to get up." He whispered, breaking the silence.

"I know." I agreed, jumping up. Silently, however, I thought _do we have to? _I would have happily laid in bed all day.

"Anything you want me to do today?" Ben offered, also getting out of bed and pulling some jeans on over his boxers and slinging a grey t-shirt over his toned stomach. He'd grown the muscles – he'd never really been that muscley before, what with his beer belly, but he'd worked on it, swearing that if I looked so stunning on our honeymoon, so would he.

"Turn up?" I smiled, pulling on my own jeans and t-shirt. I didn't particularly bother with trying to look good today – excitement restricted my movements, and I could do nothing of any fragility in fear that my quick, puppy-like motions would damage something.

"I'll see you at the alter, honey." Ben whispered, pulling me in for a quick kiss before scooting out of the door, his holdall on his shoulder that he'd packed the previous night, and off to Austin's – his best man – to get ready and do… guy stuff with.

After he'd left, I sat down on my bed. Our house was small, but it was perfect. It was ours. It had two bedrooms, although one was so small, it hardly fit a single bed in; a small kitchen and a small bathroom. The living area was the biggest area in the whole house, with a nice fireplace, needed for a place like Forks. We were still furnishing the house.

Laying back on the bed, I stared up at the ceiling. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach so quickly that I feared their delicate wings would get damaged.

Outside, I heard an engine, splutter and stop, a car door slamming, high heels clicking, a tap on the door and then: "Hello! Angela?"

Ben's Aunt Jennifer came into the house, knocking over the coat stand and dropping her supplies on the floor. Smirking a little, I sat up. "Hey Jenny, up here!" I called, and waited as the hollow footsteps sounded. An out of breathe plump forty-nine year old woman with fuzzy brown hair and bright red lipstick appeared.

"How's the bride?" She squealed excitedly, jumping on the bed with me.

"She's good," I smiled, thinking how wonderful that sounded. I was so lucky.

"So, who else is coming round to pamper you?" She said, clapping her hands together and rubbing them in a 'getting stuck in' manner.

"My mom is coming round too." I said, and raised my eyebrows at her shocked expression. "And Sophie, my cousin, and Nicola." I added.

"Is that_ it_, child?"

Personally, I didn't see the big deal with just my mother and my fiancé's auntie, but apparently it was a crime. I wanted something quiet, something small because, really, the only thing that mattered was that Ben and I would say 'I do'.

"Yes." I said gingerly, and Jenny shook her head like something off a cheesy commercial.

"Get some friends round, girl, honestly!" She 'tut'ted.

The truth was, though, that I didn't have that many girlfriends. My school friends had all gotten lives of their own, and only Jessica was coming with her long-term boyfriend, Steven, who I'd never met. My bridesmaid's were my own cousin and Ben's little sister, both of which were getting ready with me later.

"Do you not have any friends, Angela?" She said, "Is my nephew marrying a loner?" She joked. It was strange really that Jenny and I got on; she was particularly forward and playful and, well, I wasn't.

"The wedding is mainly family." I admitted shyly, getting a little intimidated by the probing.

"No friends at all?"

"There's two of my own; Jessica and Bella. And then there are Ben's friends too." I said.

"There you are!" She encouraged, smiling widely. "Jessica and Bella – get them round here, and Auntie Jenny can work some magic on their hair." I returned the smile – I knew Bella would come round if I asked. She had been very excited about my wedding and genuinely offered her help. I liked Bella. Not only did she stick by her love, she also went through an awful time when Edward had to move to Los Angeles.

"It's a bit late notice, don't you think?" I said, glancing anywhere but the determined woman in front of me, who stood with her hands on her hips and her head tilted forwards.

"My dear child, you are the bride! You can do absolutely anything!" She said, plopping herself down on the unmade bed where Ben had been laying about twenty minutes ago.

"I'll give them a ring, then." I sighed defeated, hoping that my request wouldn't put either of them out. It was a bit unfair to 'demand' their company at such short notice, dragging them away from their partners, but, on the other hand, I had Auntie Jenny standing over me like a watchful teacher.

Jessica answered sleepily, and said that she had been planning on getting ready with Steven so could not come. I didn't blame her, although I did think it a little harsh when she hung up without saying goodbye. Maybe the phone got switched off…

Bella, however, was as eager as a kitten.

"I'll be right over." She said, and I could hear the smile of her voice. "Is there anything you want me to bring?" She asked, and I quickly looked around for inspiration of _anything_.

"Errm… I think we're all set." I said finally. The fridge downstairs was pretty well stocked with little snacks and wine – nothing that would go off as our honeymoon flight was scheduled for eleven o'clock tomorrow morning. My mother had offered for take out our trash can, chuck out any gone-off milk or bread and basically watch my baby house until we came back!

"Bella's coming, but Jessica can't." I announced to Jenny who was playing with her fingernails on my bed in a bored manner.

"Jessica can't?" She questioned, her large green eyes wide.

"She's busy with her boyfriend." I defended but Jenny just rolled her eyes.

"Now, I know I'm supposed to be on the groom's side, because he's my nephew, but us girl's stick together, right?" She said, and I had a slight idea where she was taking this… It had been said before. I nodded slightly. "Never let a man tell you what to do, Angela, are you listening?" She said firmly and I nodded my head quickly to the stern woman in front of me. "Go out with your friends. I advise you to keep in touch with your _two _friends." She said, turning her nose up at the word two as if it was riddled with a disease. In fairness, I actually hadn't seen either of them in a very long time, but I didn't tell Jenny that. "You'll need them, I tell you, when Ben starts to drive you up the wall!" She shook her head dramatically with her lips pursed. "Oh! I nearly forgot… let Ben do the housework once in a while." She went on to continue but I interrupted, rudely.

"Ben already does the housework. We share it." I admitted. It was just one of a lot of things that made me realise how lucky I was to have such a respecting, generous boyfriend.

"Then keep it that way!" She snapped, standing up and beginning to pace the room as she lectured me. "I know men, Angela, and they are thieving, cheating-"

The door bell rang twice, stopping Jenny mid-sentence and I thanked god that Bella was coming round. Rushing down the stairs, I went to the doorway and found a stunning girl. I knew it was Bella – that was obvious – but she was so pretty. She had always been attractive but now she was… different.

Her skin was pale, but it always had been. Her eyes seemed different but I didn't know why. There were dark rings under her eyes, but I assumed that's what came with having a daughter! Even with them, she still looked wonderful. Her hair was sleek, and her skin smooth, and she just had… something, that she didn't before.

Was it happiness? Love? Marriage? I hoped that all those things would come to me with such beauty that had come to Bella.

"Angela!" She said, "How are you?"

"Excited." I squeaked, "What about you?" I asked as she brought her bag into the house with a grace she didn't have before, but then she tripped over her own feet, falling on her bum.

"Clumsy!" She cursed, getting up again, and I realised that Bella actually hadn't changed that much at all.

Leaning down to help her up, my hand, obviously, touched hers. I gasped at its coldness. "Bella! You're freezing!" I gasped and she smiled shyly. "Come on. It's warmer upstairs." I said, not wanting to explain why. Money wasn't necessarily an issue, but the wedding hadn't been cheap and we had to cut back in all places. We kept upstairs warm at night, and downstairs warm in the day – however, today, upstairs would be warmest today as that was where we were getting ready.

Just as we were climbing the stairs, I touched her shoulder for her to turn around.

"Thanks for coming today." I smiled. "And sorry about the notice. You got me out of another lecturing from Jenny – she's Ben's auntie." I added.

"Don't worry about it." She assured. "I'm happy to help, I told you that."

I followed her up the stairs and into the bedroom that was mine. Auntie Jenny was sorting out the nail polish's and lining them up on the vanity desk that had been my grandmothers before she'd passed away.

"Jenny, this is Bella. Bella, this is Auntie Jenny." I introduced.

"Aren't you a pretty girl!" Jenny spoke and I saw Bella visibly cringe – she had never been one to flaunt her beauty; that was one of the things why I liked her. Despite the fact that all of the boys seemed to think she was beautiful, she didn't get carried away and turn into one of those girls who flirts. I admired her for that.

"Mom is coming in about thirty minutes, with Sophie. And then Nicola will be here at twelve." I informed both Jenny and Bella as they gathered round me.

"The wedding is at two, right?" Bella checked, looking at her white gold watch – it looked very nice.

"Yes!" I smiled widely, my eyes lighting up with my imaginations idea of what that time would entail for me.

"Right then!" Jenny snapped into 'chief' mode. "Angela, get in that shower! We've got work to do!" I laughed heartedly as I made my way into the bathroom with a towel, smiling apologetically at Bella as she was left in the wrath of Jenny.

I heard the beginning of chit-chat as I switched the warm water of the shower on, letting each drop wash away the nerves that had been beginning to build.

A loud laugh erupted from Jennifer and I turned the strength of the water up so it massaged my back under its pressure. I washed my hair with a new tropical fruit shampoo that I'd bought especially, and conditioned it twice so the silky smooth hairs fell fully nutritious on my wet back.

Reluctantly, I turned off the shower just as I heard someone shout, "Hello?"

My mother was here, and I heard the door close. Auntie Jenny went to the top of the stairs. "Angela is just in the shower-"

"Just got out." I corrected, wrapping the towel around myself and treading wet foot prints across the small way to the bathroom door.

"Hey mom." I greeted, opening up the bathroom door as my mom walked up the stairs, Sophie in toe behind her, and hugged me.

"How's my daughter?" she asked, her eyes glistening with the fact that her daughter was getting married today. I saw the memories in her eyes as she saw me now, comparing me to the little dark haired girl who used to finger paint, and try and help out with the screaming twins, Isaac and Joshua.

"Excited." I said, giving the same answer I gave to everyone, but it was true. I doubted they wanted the whole story – how my insides felt they'd explode under such happiness, and how each breath I took was realisation that I was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Oh, so grown up!" Mom muttered under her breath as I led the way back into the crowded bedroom. Bella was sitting at the vanity desk, applying a dark purple nail polish that suited her pale skin well.

"Mom, you know Bella. Bella, this is my mom and my cousin, Sophie." I introduced the small young girl. She was shy, so I assumed her and Bella would get on well. Her body was well-developed as she was growing out of her teenage years, and the black locks fell clumsily over her baggy shirt.

"Oh, Bella, don't you look well! How are you?" Mom said with a huge smile. I think she was pleased to see my school friend here, even after so much time had passed.

"Well, thank you." Bella smiled politely.

"Are you still married to Edward?" She asked, and I saw Bella shift awkwardly. I silently cursed my mother for asking such a question.

"Yes, I am." Bella said, not liking this attention. I knew my mother's opinion on Bella's young marriage, but I did not hold the same one. Bella's marriage to Edward was none of my business and I would be happy if mine and Ben's marriage turned out like theirs.

"Enough chit-chat." Jenny demanded. She made me laugh. Despite her age, she was a bubbly woman who was very good company. "Do you forget that you are marrying today?" Jenny snapped at me.

"How could I?" I said, giggling a little.

"How are you having your hair?" Bella asked me, standing up from the stool that accompanied the vanity desk.

"She's having it curled, and tied up." Jenny answered for me, and I rolled my eyes at Bella which made her mouth twist into a small smile. "Sit here, Angela." Jenny instructed, and I sat on the stool that Bella had located a minute earlier. Jenny pulled out the blow-dryer and switched it on, drowning out the chatting of Bella and Sophie, who were getting to know each other for my sake.

Suddenly, music filled the room from the cheap speakers in the corner of the room. It was a song I did not recognise, but it was upbeat. It filled me with even more excitement as Jenny began to wiggle her bum to the rhythm of the music.

Soon after, the blow-dryer was switched off, and Bella offered to curl my hair with Jenny. I never really thought she was a girly person, but I guess having Alice as a sister-in-law must have had some affect on her!

The idea of Alice suddenly reminded me of the rest of the Cullens, and I realised I should have invited them all. Alice had been a friend of mine too, and because of that, the other Cullen's seemed less intimidating and friendlier towards me. All because of Bella, I guess.

"Oh, Bella!" I said, as Bella's cool hands loosened the curl that she's just made. "You've got pictures of Renesmee?" I asked hopefully.

"Renesmee? Who's Renesmee?" Jenny said curiously, not liking that there was something she did not know.

"Renesmee is my daughter." Bella answered proudly, putting the curler's down on the dresser and fumbling in her bag. A tightly bound lilac leather photo album came out with the silver lettering 'My Baby Album' with a picture of an adorable baby. She looked about a year old, with loose golden curls and large chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks flushed.

"This is Renesmee?" I said, taking the book that Bella held out for me. The curlers lay abandoned on the dresser, as all five of us moved to the bed to crowd round Renesmee's beautiful pictures.

"Renesmee…" Jenny mulled over in her mouth quietly. "Such an unusual name."

"Like Renée and Esme put together, with no variations." Bella explained. "My mother's name and Edward's mothers." She continued further when Jenny did not know who Renée and Esme were.

"Pretty." Jenny commented, as we continued to pour ourselves over the laminated pages. All of the pictures were captured with such beauty that the little girl in them looked inhuman with her angelic face.

The photos varied anything from outside in the grass with a large bulky man I knew to be Jacob Black, to inside sitting on Edward's knee. Edward still looked young and god-like, even though this was taken two years ago, at the age of twenty-five.

"She's so beautiful." Sophie muttered and I saw Bella glow with pride.

"That's my mother-in-law." Bella showed Sophie and Jenny the picture of Esme, the curvature caramel-haired woman holding the more progressed Renesmee.

The photo album soon came to an end, about 20 pages later, after I'd seen pictures of Renesmee's first birthday party wearing a cute pale green dress and a party hat over her long curls.

"Why didn't you bring her with you?" Jenny asked, directing me back to the vanity desk and picking up the brush again. Bella returned beside me, and began to curl once more.

"She's visiting Carlisle and Esme this weekend. We travel, you see, Renesmee, Edward and myself, and they don't have the chance to see her as much as they'd like." She smiled gracefully. I noticed the differences in Bella, and I saw that she had matured. The signs were subtle, but she held with her a sensible, almost rigid, posture that I suppose came with motherhood. Nevertheless, she carried it off beautifully, and the pride radiated off her skin as we discussed her daughter.

However, the discussion soon turned to me and my own family, as Jenny and Bella finished off my hair, and whilst Mom and Sophie painted their nails in the same colour that mine would eventually be. With each playful tease, I thought about how, soon, it would be more than a tease, and I would grow pregnant and Ben and I would have a family of our own. I smiled happily just at the thought.

Somehow, the morning passed with incredible speed. Nicola had turned up late, just in time to apply my make-up with Sophie and bring up some wine from the fridge to help ease the day along. Before I knew it, the wedding dress was being unzipped from its polythene protective bag.

"Oh, wow!" Bella gasped, as she eyed up my dress up as Jenny slipped it over my sleek body.

The modest chest was beaded with pearls, done with such craftsmanship that it took your breath away. Hugging tightly at my stomach, it emphasised all the right places, and the sleeveless straps touched my bony shoulders lightly. The bottom was flared slightly, without being over-powering, cupping my bare toes softly.

"You look wonderful." My mother breathed, tears in her eyes as she tucked her bottom lip under her top one.

With my make-up already done, subtle and natural, I stood still by the door whilst everyone else slipped into their own attire. Bella's dress was a wonderful deep purple dress, that made her look even more stunning and sophisticated that her sweats. My mother wore a cream two-piece skirt suit whilst Auntie Jenny put on her short skirted dress that was originally made for a thirty year old, not a forty-nine year old. However, I smiled politely and told her she looked wonderful – she did, in her own way.

My bridesmaids, Sophie and Nicola, wore matching deep blue dressed that came just below the knee with a hugging corset-style top. Each of them wore a simple white cardigan over the top, buttoned up, and a pair of white gloves – mainly because this was a winter wedding and we would freeze!

For a moment, we all stood, silent, watching, listening.

The room was silent, apart from the gently hum on the speakers now the CD had come to an end but the stereo had not been switched off. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and was overwhelmed by the woman standing there. Not necessarily her beauty, although her dress_ was_ beautiful, but the happiness that shone from her very core through the glass windows that were her eyes, the smile on her face that proved she was so content with her life, and the blush in her cheeks that gave away how nervous she was about today.

I looked at me.

"Angela! Honey, are you ready?" I heard my father's gruff voice shout from downstairs. I took a deep breath as the others watched me with beady, yet also excited, eyes.

"Yes!" I attempted to say, but my throat got a little choked up by the emotion.

"Come on you guys!" Auntie Jenny said, leading them all through the bedroom door and down the stairs like a trail of ants. My father replaced their presence – I made a silent _thank you _to Auntie Jenny.

"Oh, Angela, honey, you look beautiful." My father said breathlessly, a tear in his own eye. "You're happy, right?" He asked like any caring father, just to make sure I was not making a mistake. Before I could answer, he shook his head. "Of course you are." He mumbled, pulling me in for a gentle yet forceful hug.

"Let's go." I smiled, as he walked me down the stairs of my house, my hand in his.

The car we were travelling in was just my fathers to the church that I was being wed at. Travelling alone with only my father, I sat smiling widely as I imaged Ben waiting for me at the alter. The journey was silent, but both of us revealed in the fact we were happy, enjoying our final minutes before I was given away.

The traditional brick work church suddenly appeared through the low cloud bank – it wasn't as dark as usual, it just added to the atmosphere. I was thankful it did not rain, even though I was hoping for snow; a white atmosphere to match my white dress.

A crowd of people were waiting, all in wintry colours of rich reds, deep purples and blues, and a mass of men in dark suits.

As the car pulled up outside the church, I noticed everyone suddenly move inside. My father parked the car, and waited.

"Ready, baby girl?" He croaked. I did not look him in the eye when I said, "yes," in fear I would see a tear.

He got out of the car, walking round to open the door on the passenger side, and escort me in, holding my arm tightly.

Sophie and Nicola stood to meet me at the doors, both with a bouquet of flowers. Suddenly, I realised I had forgotten my own, but shook of this miniature problem as soon as I got a glimpse of my handsome fiancé standing just a few metres away.

Following behind Sophie and Nicola, I walked slowly. Solely dependant on my father for balance, my steps were small and steady. I heard the low murmurs of the small crowd that had gathered to see me say those small simple words that held all of my happiness in them. I smelt the familiar smell of Ben, a few steps away.

His expression was that of amazement and awe, his mouth slightly ajar and his eyes wide.

"I love you, Angela." My father whispered as he placed my hand in Ben's, sitting down beside my mother.

"I love you too." I mouthed so he could read my lips. Despite the fact my father was a reverend; Ben and I were being wed by one of his acquaintances. I doubted my father would last the ceremony without choking up and having to apologise for his tears.

The ceremony was emotional, and I knew that at one point, I said the words in the wrong order, causing the witnesses to giggle and I had to repeat them correctly. The whole time I stared into Ben's deep soulful eyes, ignoring the rest of the people watching, but instead, seeing my own future, my past and myself through the eyes of Ben.

The time finally came when I got my chance to mutter the words I'd been practicing over and over again: "I do."

I held my breath until the time that it was Ben's turn, but when he said the words, my heart burst to life.

The rest of the words that escaped the reverends mouth were a blur to me, as I gracefully walked down the isle of the church hand in hand with Ben.

The tight grip of his hand was assuring and re-enforced the fact I was married! I was a wife! I had a husband! It seemed so surreal and… well, strange. I'd been so used to _boyfriend, _and then I got used to _fiancé_. Now, I'd have to get used to husband, but I had plenty of time to do that.

"How do you feel, Mrs Cheney?" Ben asked, twirling me round so the wind, with the aid of the spin, elevated the hem of my dress.

"Never better." I smiled, leaning in for a passionate kiss, just as the guests retreated from the church. We had hired a photographer, so we assembled in the church grounds, under the two trees that looked like two halves of a heart.

I had a picture with my father, and then with Ben and my bridesmaids. Ben paired up with Austin, his best man, doing some manly poses in front of the camera. Bella and Edward had a picture too, like Jessica and Steven did. My guests. Edward didn't look a day older – he'd always looked wonderful, always been handsome. However, the way he behaved seemed to have aged; a little less protective over Bella, and more, if possible, loving towards her with each gaze of adoration. I saw the same look in Ben's eyes when he looked at me.

The time from the church yard photographs to the reception of the party was a blur of laughter, smiles and jokes.

As we made our way to the small town hall that we had hired out, I smiled at the décor. The cloudy day had faded into the cloudy night – the mist only adding to the brisk night's air that I had wanted all along. Outside, there were fairy lights over the door like a halo, and inside, the hall was made up of small wooden tables with pristine white table clothes laid perfectly over the top. On each table was a single rose for a centre piece, and all tables sat four to them. I glared hungrily at the banquet table at the far end with basic buffet foods like sandwiches, sausages, crisps etcetera. I had chosen most of the detail, and basically just described my imaginations. It was better.

"When do I get to dance with my beautiful bride?" Ben asked after the guests had been seated, and I'd greeted them all with a genuine smile of thanks.

"Whenever you're ready." I smiled, and he whisked me to the middle of the hall – the designated dance floor.

At the sight of us, the music turned from a gentle but happy piece of music to something much more classical, as Ben spun me round and pulled me close to his chest. We swayed from side to side to the music, neither of us really wanting to dance, but to feel our bodies so close together and in sync.

"Are you happy, Ange?" Ben whispered in my ear.

"Of course." I smiled into his neck, and I felt the lowering of his hand from my hip to the small of my back.

"I promise you – I'll do anything to make you happy. Everything. For as long as I live." He promised, kissing my ear gently, causing goose bumps to appear on my arm.

All too soon, the song came to an end, and my father took over. It was not awkward, but a nice dance. Luckily, my father knew how. No words were exchanged while we danced, much like in the car. We let the emotions of the song, and the movements of our dance to say the words that we were thinking. It was nice.

Soon, the dance floor had more occupants. My mother and father took it upon themselves to dance together, as did Auntie Jenny and her partner. Ben returned to me, and Bella and Edward moved to the dance floor. I vaguely noticed Bella being lifted onto Edward's feet – she'd always protested against dancing. Smiling quietly at the effort she had made, I moved my own feet with Ben's.

Each played melody, every beat of music left me with a smile so huge that I could have bet I looked either goofy, or the happiest bride alive. I thanked God for how lucky I was.

I barely noticed the change of songs, as I danced happily with the people I loved around me. However, I did notice Edward ask Ben's permission to dance with me, so Edward took my waist, whilst Ben took Bella's.

His skin was cold to the touch, but his eyes were very friendly.

"Happy Wedding Day." Edward smiled at me as I noticed his hair was exactly the same as it used to me; unkempt and messy. No effort had been made with that, although the suit he wore went with Bella's dress, with a matching tie.

"Thank you." I smiled. I'd been saying that a lot recently. "For coming." I added as he twirled my under his arm. "I'm glad you could make it."

"It was our pleasure. Bella was very excited about it actually." He said, stealing a glance at his own wife dancing with my fiancé… Oops! My husband!

I nodded my head in agreement. I liked the idea that I had given Bella something to be excited about. She'd dreaded her own wedding, with all of the attention.

As if reading my mind, Edward commented, "You gave her the excitement she _should _have had for her own wedding." He smiled guiltily.

"I'm sure she'd enjoys marriage now, though." I said, as I watched Bella trip over Ben's feet and giggle nervously. "Any tips for a happy marriage?" I asked, as I saw, once again, the devotion in Edward's expression.

At the word _happy, _Edward's face lit up even more. "I think you and Ben will be perfectly happy." He said kindly as the song came to a close. "I'll give you back to your husband; otherwise he'll swing for me." He joked, taking his hand off my back.

He took two steps away before turning around. "You want a hint? Do as the man always says." He smiled crookedly, and Bella shot him a deadly glance as Ben made his way over to me.

"Too right, Ange, always do as I say." Ben laughed, taking my hand and leading me over to the closed doors. "Guess what I noticed." He smiled.

"What?" I asked curiously at his happy expression.

Pushing the doors open, I saw the scattering of snow as it attempted to settle on the grassy patch outside. The fairy lights illuminated the ground, and the small layer that had settled sparkled like a grated diamond had been scattered amongst its soft whiteness.

"Just like you hoped." Ben smiled, taking off his suit jacket and resting it on my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused, as he buttoned up one of the three buttons.

"I don't want you to get cold while we dance in the snow." He smiled, taking my hand again and leading me outside, pushing the door too a little.

The gentle music drifted from inside to out, quieter than before, but it was perfect. I held Ben close to my body, sharing body heat as he twirled me in the falling snow.

Each snow flake that settled in my curled hair and melted away on my skin reminded me I had had my perfect day: my winter wonderland wedding to the man I would always love.

* * *

_So what did you think? You like it?_

_I did. It suprised me, really, but I liked the relationship between Ben and Angela, even though there wasn't much time spent just them. I also like Auntie Jenny! Haha, I'm glad I made her :)_

_Please review with your thoughts and comments._

_I hope the final chapter didn't disappoint._

_Thanks for reading!!_

_Big-Blue-Eyes18_

_xxx_


End file.
